


A Moment of Thought

by klonoafan5



Series: Do Chimeras Dream of Sunflower Fields? [1]
Category: Mother 3
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Retrospective, after chapters 5 & 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5
Summary: The robot without a soul spends some time to think.





	A Moment of Thought

The masked man rarely needed rest. At least, not until he fought that boy and his friends back at the temple.

It was a never ending battle, but surprisingly ended with his defeat at the hands of a child who barely mastered his own abilities.

In all of his life he had never been defeated. And even if he did, his Master wouldn’t allow him to, lest he would want to end up being punished for disobeying his orders. So why was it that young boy had been the victor instead of him?

It was then that he remembered the very first moment he had laid eyes on the enemy. It was just like the pigmask back at the tower had described: a young boy, a teenage girl, a middle aged man, and a dog. But after some further analysis, he finally realized the reason why he had been so hesitant on fighting them.

Silently in his chambers, he silently walked towards the mirror nearby his rather well kept bed (it was nowhere near as comfy as Master’s-not that it mattered to him either way), taking off his precious headgear and placing it ever so gently on the drawer beside it before looking directly at the mirror.

And just as he predicted, staring back at him was a exact mirror copy of the boy he had met and fought, although there were some minor deviations mainly due to the crimson eye on his left and the mechanical arm that used to be flesh and blood.

But the most obvious and standalone difference was the bright sunflower yellow hair brushed and combed neatly on top of his head, a color that honestly doesn’t go so well with the ensemble he constantly wore, hence the helmet.

However he always found himself taking off his precious helm in his lone time, almost as if a part of him didn’t want to forget what he truly was, human, despite his many attempts to diminish said fact.

Feeling disgusted of the weak, childish enigma staring back at him, he wentover to the drawer and grabbed his headgear. But once again he was unable to put it on, the once meek and fleeting feeling now refusing to back down.

So he gave in and placed it back before looking directly back at the mirror in front of him, he could almost feel a sense of relief and satisfaction in the reflection’s eyes. 

“Who are you?”


End file.
